


We’re A Half-Written Story Without Any Ending

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abby Returns, Angry Eddie Diaz, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Eddie Diaz, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day Three: After A FightIt was terrifying, seeing how defensive their Buckaroo had become. Before Abby could respond, Buck pushed past his friends making his way upstairs before any of them could really process what was happening. In a perfect world, the confrontation would have ended there, the two would’ve gone their separate ways and never spoken again. The chapter would’ve ended, and the book could’ve finally closed. Eddie didn’t think that was good enough.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768915
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315





	We’re A Half-Written Story Without Any Ending

It was the 118’s first shift back after the train wreck. The call had been rough for everyone involved but it hadn’t hit anyone quite the way it had Buck. Seeing the ex-girlfriend who ghosted you at the scene of a horrific crash, then desperately searching for her fiancé isn’t something you experience every day. Everyone was walking on eggshells around the youngest firefighter. No-one really knew what to say, it was clear he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, which was unsurprising given it had happened barely 12 hours ago.

The beginning of their shift was tense. Instead of joining them for breakfast, Buck chose to work out in the gym, determined to avoid the sympathetic eyes of his co-workers. They all wanted to rush to him, pull him into their arms and never let go, he’d been through enough the past year and the return of Abby was the last thing he needed right now.

Unfortunately, life clearly enjoyed playing with Evan Buckley, as when they returned back from their first call of the day, they were greeted by the aforementioned ex-girlfriend standing uncomfortably in the middle of the station. Buck’s expression said a thousand words. He looked mad, exhausted and upset all at once. It was very obvious that he hadn’t invited her here and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting her to show up any time soon.

“Hey Buck. I was wondering if we could talk.” Given the open layout of the 118 firehouse, it was extremely hard for the firefighters to give the two exes any privacy. Not so subtly, they cautiously made their way upstairs hoping to lessen the awkwardness they were feeling... They didn’t move fast enough.

“I have nothing to say to you Abby. Go home to your fiancé.” The cold tone of Buck’s voice was something the 118 had never heard before. It was terrifying, seeing how defensive their Buckaroo had become. Before Abby could respond, Buck pushed past his friends making his way upstairs before any of them could really process what was happening. In a perfect world, the confrontation would have ended there, the two would’ve gone their separate ways and never spoken again. The chapter would’ve ended, and the book could’ve finally closed. Eddie didn’t think that was good enough.

“Doesn’t feel good does it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Being ghosted, it’s not a nice feeling is it.” Hen and Chimney looked at each other, both ready to intervene but also wanting Eddie to let Abby know just how much she’d messed up. Bobby was struggling with a similar dilemma. Should he follow Buck and ensure he’s okay, give Abby a piece of his mind for hurting his kid or step in between her and Eddie and tell her to leave. In the end, he chose Buck. That choice didn’t matter though, as the young man was stood leaning against the banister witnessing the argument unfold with silent fury.

“I’m sorry who are you?”

“Eddie Diaz, we met last night when Buck risked his life to save your fiancé.”

“Look I don’t know what you think happened between Buck and I but it’s definitely none of business.”

“No, it is my business. He’s my best friend and you screwed him over. You left him and didn’t have the decency to even tell him to move on, then you come waltzing in here expecting him to talk to you? Why are you even here?”

“I came to apologise, I never meant for him to find out about my engagement that way.”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE SORRY FOR!”

Hen could sense the growing anger and frustration radiating from Eddie, she needed to soothe the tension and fast. “Eddie maybe you should calm down. Abby, I think its best that you leave.”

“No. After everything she did to him, that’s what she’s sorry for!”

“I’m not sorry for leaving, I did what was best for me. If I came back, I would’ve lost myself again.”

“I don’t care what excuses you think you have. It would’ve taken you a matter of seconds to tell him that you weren’t coming back. But no, instead you chose to string him along. Why? Did you enjoy messing with him, did you forget about him or did you just not care enough to do the right thing? Well? Which was it?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Before Eddie could respond, the alarm blared through the station and the 118 jumped into action. Evan sprinted past his best friend and ex-girlfriend, thanking whatever deity was listening for ending the uncomfortable interrogation. Just as Eddie boarded the truck, he turned back to Abby giving her one last message.

“Don’t be here when we get back.”

Buck avoided Eddie for the rest of their shift, even going as far as to partner with Chim on calls. Eddie couldn’t figure out where he’d gone wrong. Bobby, ever the wise one of the group, managed to clear things up for Diaz, without being condescending. “Trust me Eddie, you said exactly what every one of us was thinking. But clearly Buck didn’t want things to go down the way they did. It should’ve been up to him how to deal with her showing back up here.”

“I know, I just couldn’t let her get away like she didn’t hurt him.”

“It’s a best friend’s job to hate the ex. But Buck has never been one for confrontation, you must’ve known he wouldn’t appreciate you stepping in the way you did.”

“So, what do I do now? Please don’t say I have to apologise to Abby because I promise you that will not end happily for anyone.”

Bobby let out a breathy laugh, somewhat amused by Eddie’s unusual theatrical behaviour. “No. You do have two options though. Either you give Buck some space or you apologise to him. It’s your choice but if I were you, I’d chose the second one.” Eddie hated it when Bobby was right, which was all the time. He made things sound so simple, like Eddie could’ve avoided all of the fallout easily, which in this case he probably could’ve. The only thing he could do now was attempt to make it up to Buck. That’s why Eddie found himself knocking on his friend’s apartment door hesitantly, beer and pizza in hand.

Evan looked thoroughly unimpressed when he opened the door.

“Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it. But I will have the beer, I’m all out.” He grabbed the drinks out of Eddie’s hands, storming (in a very uncharacteristic manner) over to the kitchen counter, leaving the door wide open for his friend. That was probably as close to an invitation to enter that Eddie was going to get right now.

They stood in silence for a while, sipping at their beers to avoid focusing on each other. It was inevitable that Eddie got irritated with the silent treatment and snapped.

“Okay, look I get it, I shouldn’t have said what I did. But she needed to hear it. I mean come on man, she wasn’t even going to apologise for what she did. You deserve a hell of a lot better than that.”

“You know you criticised her for her lack of an apology, yet you haven’t apologised for getting involved in something that had nothing to do with you. Ironic, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry Buck. You didn’t want to say anything to her, and I should’ve respected that.”

“So why didn’t you listen me? Huh? I can stand up for myself Eddie! I don’t need someone else to fight my battles for me, I’m not a little kid. I chose not to talk to her because I spent too much of my life hung-up on her and I wasn’t planning on wasting any more time on a woman who left me and came back engaged. It wasn’t your place to confront her like that. It was humiliating for me. What, you think I’m so weak that I can’t defend myself? Is that why you did it?”

“NO!”

“THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!”

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU DUMBASS!”

Neither spoke for what felt like an eternity. Nothing made sense to Buck in that moment. _If Eddie loved him, why didn’t he respect his decision to let Abby go? Surely that would be what he wanted…_

“Because I was jealous. She messed with you so much and she thought she could just turn up here like you owed her something. You risked your life to make sure she was happy. I was scared that you were still in love with her.”

_Oh shit, did he say that out loud,_ Buck thought to himself.

“Yeah you did.”

“Oh… Whoops.”

“Please say something Buck.” Buck just shook his head. He had a much better idea. He lunged at Eddie, pressing their lips together. Pure passion took over the two men as they fought for dominance. The kiss was powerful but not aggressive, loving but not overly gentle, fast yet slow at the same time. It was everything. They pulled apart, desperately needing to catch their breath.

“In case it wasn’t clear, I love you too.” They smiled at each other, clasping their hands together. “But if you ever call me a dumbass again, I will dump you so hard!” Like they’d never fought mere seconds ago, the two burst into hysterical laughter.

“So uhm, does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?”

“Ask me on a date and I might consider it” Evan replied with a cheeky wink.

“Evan Buckley will you please go on a date with me or do I need to ask Bobby for permission to woo his son.”

“Very funny. If anything, the person you need to be scared of is Athena. You know she’s gonna give you one hell of a shovel talk.”

“Oh shit, I’m screwed.”

“I’m worth it though, right.”

Eddie smiled at him lovingly a sudden seriousness in eyes. “Of course you’re worth it.”


End file.
